juuou_mujin_no_fafnirfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Highwalker
Lisa Highwalker (リーザ・ハイウォーカー, Rīza Haiuōkā) is one of the main female characters in the Unlimited Fafnir series. She is a D, student No 1 of Brynhildr Class and a member of the Counter-Dragon Squad. Appearance Lisa is portrayed as a sixteen-year-old girl with long, blonde hair reaching down to her knees, with short curls at the end and long bangs on both sides of the face, and blue eyes. She is usually clad in Midgard Academy's standard female uniform and wears a pink headband with a ribbon on the left side. Her dragon mark is located on her bottom. Personality At first, Lisa displayed a harsh and cold attitude. However, this is merely a facade, as Lisa cares very much for her classmates, considering them family. She takes the role of the big sister among the members of Brynhildr Class, supporting them always in their problems and doing whatever is necessary to help them, even if her attitude comes out a bit severe sometimes. However, she tends to get easily flustered and embarassed whenever Firill Crest pokes fun at her or Yuu Mononobe praises her good qualities. Background Lisa was born as the daughter of Mark and Linda Highwalker, owners of the Highwalker Group, a large business conglomerate in Western Europe. Not much is known of her background other than the fact that she was acquainted with Firill Crest due to the fact that both girls had a high position in society. At an unidentified point in time, Lisa's abilities as a D awoke and she was sent to Midgard alongside Firill, with the two girls becoming friends. Two years before the start of the series, 'Purple' Kraken assaulted Midgard with the intent of claiming Miyako Shinomiya as its mate. Lisa was among the members chosen to intercept it as part of the newly formed Counter-Dragon Squad. However, she was preplexed like the rest when Miyako stated that the Dragon was targeting her, giving Kraken the opportunity to trap everyone. Lisa could only watch helplessly as Miyako transformed into a Kraken and was killed alongside the original Kraken by Mitsuki Mononobe's antimatter arrows. Afterwards, Lisa adopted a belligerent attitude towards Mitsuki, condeming her for having killed Miyako. However, Lisa only acted like this in order to ease Mitsuki's guilt, since Mitsuki craved punishment for her actions. History Lisa was introduced for the first time during Yuu's admission into Brynhildr Class, stating that she couldn't approve of this and accusing Mitsuki of abusing her power. She then demanded Yuu to show proof of him being a D. Although she was shocked by the intricate transmutation he performed, she declared that she still would not approve of him after introducing herself. During the selection test for the members of the Counter-Dragon Squad, Lisa easily passed by piercing through the target diamond. She was shocked that Yuu also succeeded in piercing through the diamond, but insisted that she would not approve, stating that he was still vastly inferior to them. Yuu also acknowledged it, much to her surprise. When Iris Freyja's turn came, Lisa expressed her worry for her, but Yuu reassured her that Iris would be fine. Although doubtful at first, she was stunned when Iris used her power to make the diamond explode. During 'White' Leviathan's attack on Midgard, Lisa run into Yuu while she was checking up on Iris. When Yuu commended her for the care she exhibited for Iris, Lisa instantly became flustered, but recovered quickly. She then proceeded to explain that she regarded her classmates as family, although she was quick to point out that she didn't consider Yuu a member of the class yet. When Yuu asked her about the battle against the Kraken two years ago, Lisa confirmed that it was Mitsuki who shot down both Krakens, declaring that she could not forgive Mitsuki for killing a member of their family even if there was no other option at the time. Lisa was one of the members sent out to intercept the Dragon and although she was able to damage it with her attack, Leviathan counterattacked by destroying most of Midgard's defense lines with its repulsive field. However, thanks to a combined attack from all members of the Counter-Dragon Squad and Yuu's Babel, Leviathan was destroyed. Two days after the battle, Lisa and the rest of the girls went to visit Yuu. Upon encountering him outside, Lisa insisted that they all happened to pass by, but was exposed by Firill. Once she confirmed that the black light which had aided in Leviathan's defeat had originated from Yuu, she promoted him to probationary classmate as a reward for his efforts. Powers and Abilities Dark Matter Generation: Like all Ds, Lisa can generate and manipulate dark matter, transmutating it into various substances. Gungnir: Lisa's Fictional Armament, which takes the form of a spear. Gungnir can emit a laser blast from its tip with power equivalent to that of a positron cannon. Expert Marksman: Lisa has been shown to be a competent sniper, evident by the fact she was able to pierce Yggdrasil's roots with high accuracy from afar during the Dragon's assault on Midgard. Trivia *Gungnir is the name of the spear used by Odin, the king of the gods in Norse Mythology. *Lisa's Gungnir was named by Mitsuki. Category:Characters Category:Females